<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster of Depravity by harlequinxvampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124375">Monster of Depravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire'>harlequinxvampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Jemima is Munk and Demeters daughter, Multi, Munkustrap &amp; Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Villain Macavity (Cats), demeter and bomba are sisters, its not pro macavity ships, macavity is munk and tuggers older brother, munks the middle child, tuggers baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demeter and Mistoffelees are kidnapped by the mystery cat himself, Macavity. It's up to Munkustrap and Tugger to bring them both home. Bonding ensues on both ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demeter/Macavity (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Macavity/Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just kind of setting things up for the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful morning in the junkyard. Probably because most of the more "troublesome" cats and kittens weren't out yet. Munkustrap usually woke up relatively early. Being the Jellicle protector was sort of an all day gig. He sat on top of the large tire, that overlooked the main part of the junkyard. He smiled happily when he saw that his wife and daughter were awake.</p><p>"Good morning." Munkustrap said sweetly.</p><p>"Morning." Demeter replied, still a little tired. Her and their daughter, Jemima walked towards him.</p><p>"Daddy!" Jemima exclaimed, jumping up on the tire, beside him.</p><p>"Hello sweetheart." Munkustrap replied, pulling Jemima on to tire more. "Be careful, okay? You were right on the edge."</p><p>"Alright..." Jemima sighed, as she cuddled into her father.</p><p>Demeter hopped up joining them, snuggling them as well. Jemima moved to Demeters' lap, holding on tight to her. Soon some of the other Jellicles came out for the day. A lot of the older cats were already up. Jenny, Skimble, Gus, and Jelly was just a very punctual person and also woke up to take care of Gus. Eventually Bombalurina, Alonzo, Cassandra filed out from their dens, with Bomba taking a seat beside her sister.</p><p>"How are you?" Demeter asked her.</p><p>Bombalurina yawned, shrugging. "Tired."</p><p>Demeter gave a small chuckle. "Well at least it's quiet today." She added, trying to be positive.</p><p>"That's good." Bomba replied looking at the kittens who came out, fake fighting each other as Jenny and Jelly pulled them apart. "No screaming kittens, yet."</p><p>Suddenly a loud crash was heard, that was followed by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, running out giggling.</p><p>"So much for quiet." Bomba rolled her eyes.</p><p>Munkustrap laughed at that. "Speaking of quiet, no one's seen Tugger yet, right?"</p><p>They shook their heads no.</p><p>"I haven't seen him all morning." Demeter said.</p><p>Bomba nodded in agreement. "It seems like he's not been coming out as early, to me at least."</p><p>Munkustrap nodded. "He likes to sleep in now."</p><p>Suprisingly, Tugger had always been a morning person, as well as a night owl. He used to get up when Munkustrap would, helping him with things that he needed to get done around the junkyard. Most cats saw Tuggers' arrogant, egotistical side, but only a few cats in the tribe knew how genuinely sweet he could be. Of course he never let anyone see that.

</p><p>Tugger wasn't exactly sleeping in. Yes, he hadn't come out for the day, but was wide awake in his den. Well, not just his. His and Mistoffelees' den. The tuxedo tom was still sleeping, quietly purring as he did. Tugger layed next to him, just taking him in. Having to mate was such new territory for Tugger. Sure, he had dated other cats in the past, but it never went anywhere. Mistoffelees was the first person that Tugger had truly loved. He made him speechless. He made him anxious. He could look at him all day and never get tired. He would literally do anything for him. Didn't even matter what, as long as Mistoffelees would be okay, Tugger would do it.</p><p>Mistoffelees' eyes fluttered open, and began to focus on Tugger in front of him.</p><p>"Morning, love." Tugger greeted, smiling.</p><p>"Hello." Mistoffelees replied, stretching. "So, how long were you watching me? I mean how long was I asleep?" He asked sarcastically.</p><p>"All morning." Tugger answered both questions.</p><p>Mistoffelees sat up, rubbing his eyes. Tugger playfully pounced on top of him, cuddling him.</p><p>"Tugger!" Mistoffelees exclaimed, out of suprise. He felt so warm and cozy though, and allowed Tugger to stay, with him hugging him back.</p><p>"How'd you sleep?" Tugger asked.</p><p>"Good, I guess." Mistoffelees shrugged. "Sorry I sleep in a lot. I just-"</p><p>"Hey, look." Tugger cut in. "Don't be sorry okay? I get that you're tired. You stay up all night practicing."</p><p>Mistoffelees barely got any sleep. He would practice his dancing and magic throughout the night. He was such a perfectionist, he wouldn't go to bed until he got the move or trick just right.</p><p>"If I'm being honest though Sparkles," Tugger confessed. "I really wish you wouldn't over work yourself." He squeezed Mistoffelees a little tighter.</p><p>"I know." Mistoffelees sighed. Tugger was right, he really needed to take better care of himself. </p><p>Tugger layed his head on Mistoffelees' fluffy white chest. "I could stay here forever..." he purred.</p><p>"Me too," Mistoffelees agreed, blushing. "But we do need to get up."</p><p>Tugger sighed, getting up. "Yeah your right. Let's go before Munk sends a search party after us."</p><p>Mistoffelees chuckled, taking the hand Tugger had put out to help him up. They began to walk towards the exit when Mistoffelees remembered something.</p><p>"Wait!" Mistoffelees shouted, pulling Tugger back in. "I have something for you."</p><p>Tugger watched as Mistoffelees rifled through his things and turned around with something shiny in his hands.</p><p>"I found it last night, in the junkyard." Mistoffelees explained. In his hands were a large sparkling blue gemstone, that was framed by gold wiring. It hung off a small gold chain, making Tugger think it was some piece of human jewelry. "I know it's not really your colors or anything, but I thought it was beautiful and wanted to give it to you as a gift." Mistoffelees handed it to Tugger. "I don't know what you'd do with it but, here."</p><p>Tugger looked down in awe at his present. It was gorgeous, and sparkling, and his mate had brought it back just for him. He thought the shade of blue looked familiar, and looked up. He was happy to find out that it was the same color as Mistoffelees' shimmering right crystal blue eye, that perfectly complimented his left eyes emerald green.</p><p>"Can you put it on me?" Tugger asked.</p><p>"Really?" Mistoffelees cocked his head. "I figured you wouldn't want to wear it-"</p><p>"Misto," Tugger cut him off. "It's amazing, I love it!" He moved closer to Mistoffelees, turning around, and put the chain around his neck. "I want it with me all the time."</p><p>Mistoffelees smiled sweetly, clipping one side of the chain to the other. Tugger turned around, and admired his new necklace, that hung just below his spiked collar.</p><p>"I love it, thank you!" Tugger repeated seriously.</p><p>Mistoffelees beamed. "I'm glad, it looks very nice on you."</p><p>Tugger, smirking, held out an arm, towards Mistoffelees. "Shall we?"</p><p>Mistoffelees giggled, taking his arm. "Terrible bore..." he playfully rolled his eyes at.</p><p>They started to make their way out to the junkyard, as Tugger wrapped his tail around Mistoffelees'. They got there, with the two splitting up. Mistoffelees said he wanted to check on Victoria quickly, then he'd meet up with Tugger and the others. Tugger understood, seeing how Victoria was Mistoffelees' little sister. Tugger continued to strut through the junkyard, as he got to the rest of his family.</p><p>"There you are, Tugs." Munkustrap said playfully. "It was too quiet."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Tugger said, sitting next to Munkustrap on the tire.</p><p>"Wow, what's that around your neck?" Munkustrap asked.</p><p>"Oh, Misto got it for me!" Tugger answered, looking at the blue gemstone. "Isn't it pretty?"</p><p>"It's lovely." Demeter said, while Munkustrap nodded.</p><p>"It's so shiny!" Jemima smiled, looking and batting at it.</p><p>Tugger smiled back. "Hey kiddo." He said giving her a small hug.</p><p>"Be careful with that, Jemima." Munkustrap warned. "It looks fragile."</p><p>"What does fragile mean?" Jemima asked.</p><p>"Breakable." Tugger shrugged, as him and Jemima started to fight each other playfully. Tugger lost his footing and fell off the tire, and Jemima fell right on top of him.</p><p>"I win!" Jemima cheered.</p><p>"Oh, you sure?" Tugger asked chuckling.</p><p>Jemima giggled back, nodding, as they circled around each other. Jemima pounced on Tuggers' back, and he tried to shake her off. Jemima started giggling again, it was more her hanging off him, then actually fighting him.</p><p>"Tugger!" Munkustrap exclaimed. "SHE'S breakable! Don't jostle her around like that!"</p><p>Demeter giggled. "Munk, it's fine. They're just playing." She snuggled against him. "You worry too much."</p><p>Munkustrap sighed, cuddling her back. "I know. I'm trying not to as much."</p><p>Tugger and Jemima continued to rough house, with Tugger letting Jemima win, which resulted in him "falling" on his back. Jemima stood over him cheering about how she won. Tugger saw a shadow loom over him, and looked up to find his mate looking down at him.</p><p>"Hello, darling." He said sweetly.</p><p>Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, then helped him up to his feet. "Already getting into fights with kittens today, are we?"</p><p>"Eh, we were just playing." Tugger replied, waving it off.</p><p>"Misto!" Jemima called, running up to him. She gave him a hug which took him back a little, they started to brag about how she beat Tugger. When she was done, she looked up at him with her big eyes. "Can you do a magic trick?"</p><p>"Now?" Mistoffelees asked.</p><p>Jemima nodded. "Me and the other kittens were waiting for you, so you could do one."</p><p>Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah, just give me a second, okay? I'll go grab some cards." He always teased Tugger about giving into Jemima, but soon realized himself he couldn't say no. It hadn't been too long since Tugger and Mistoffelees had officially gotten together, but it was still a big change to adjust to. Having a niece, brother in law and sisters in law, and all.</p><p>Jemima cheered. "Thank you, Misto!"</p><p>Mistoffelees nodded, with a small smile. He began to walk back to the den, when Jemima called his name.</p><p>"Can I help you with your tricks?" She asked.</p><p>"Like my assistant?" Mistoffelees confirmed.</p><p>Jemima nodded, happily.</p><p>"Sure." Mistoffelees smiled.</p><p>"What?! Not me?!" Tugger cried, jokingly.</p><p>Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, grinning at Jemima. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Mistoffelees walked away, as Jemima scampered back to Demeter, smiling.</p><p>"I'm gonna do magic!" Jemima giggled.</p><p>"I heard," Demeter laughed, rubbing her daughters' head. "And I'm sure it's gonna be amazing! I can't wait to watch you!"</p><p>Jemima had a deep expression on her face. "Mama, do you think magic is scary?"</p><p>Tuggers', Munkustraps', and Bombalurinas' heads all turned towards Jemima at the question. They were silent, waiting for Demeter to respond.</p><p>"Well, I-" Demeter tried.</p><p>"Like is it bad?" Jemima asked. "And dangerous?"</p><p>Demeter sat there, completely speechless. She wasn't sure if she should be the one who should answer this question. She had her own bad experience with magic.</p><p>"Should I be scared of it?" Jemima asked. Everyone was still silent. "What?" She asked looking at her family.</p><p>"Why do you ask, honey?" Was all Demeter could manage.</p><p>Jemima didn't answer, only hanging her head.</p><p>Tugger thought for a moment, internally panicking. Jemima had brought up magic when Mistoffelees came by. They were talking about magic. She seemed happy then, but then she started really thinking about magic. Thinking if it would hurt her or not.</p><p>"Jem," Tugger started, breaking the silence. "Ar-are you scared of Misto?" He couldn't even process what words had just left his mouth.</p><p>Before Jemima could answer, smoke began to fill the junkyard. Everyone looked to Munkustrap as what to do, or an explanation of what was happening. A couple of mangy looking cats, entered the premise. An evil laughter echoed throughout the landfill, and everyone knew what it was.</p><p>Demeters' eyes widened in fear, holding her daughter close to her. "Macavity!" She shrieked.</p><p>Munkustrap quickly got Alonzo, Jerrie, and Plato to help him. He turned looking for Tugger, who was running off.</p><p>"Tugger!" Munkustrap cried. "Where are you going?!"</p><p>"Misto!" Tugger shouted back. "I need to find him!"</p><p>Munkustrap nodded, getting the other toms, to fight the henchcats with him. Bomba joined in scratching a couple, and took them out temporarily. Some of the other cats joined in, with Cassandra and Teazer following Bomba's lead. Demeter sat, completely paralyzed with fear, trying to hold on to-</p><p>"Jemima!" She screeched, realizing that she'd run off. She started to cry a little as she tracked down Jemima, using her scent. She thought she must've been a horrible mother, letting her kid run off like that. What if something bad had happened to her? No, Demeter wouldn't let that happen. She ran faster, and faster until she found her.</p><p>"Jemima!" She shouted relieved to see her daughter. "Come here, honey!"</p><p>Jemima turned around, and started running towards Demeter, crying. "Mama!"</p><p> She was almost there, when Demeter disappeared into thin air. Jemima was terrified, and heard a loud cackle come from around her. She started crying more. 

</p><p>"Mama?"</p><p>Jemima didn't know what to do except to run off to find her dad. "Daddy!" She cried, running as fast as she could. "Help!"</p><p>Tugger on the other hand, was still trying to find Mistoffelees. He picked up on his scent, but felt like it was changing. He found Mistoffelees, limping out towards him. He had splashes of his own blood on him, was bruised, and was missing patches of fur.</p><p>"Tugs..."</p><p>"Misto!" Tugger gasped in horror, holdings a hand over his mouth. He ran towards him, but found that Mistoffelees wasn't there anymore. As if he vanished into thin air. Tugger suddenly felt a sharp claw in his back, and fell down in pain. When he was on the ground, a cat had given him a deep gash in the side of his cheek. He reached up, and his hand was covered in crimson red. He was bleeding. A lot. Fury passed through him, as he slashed the henchcat who struck him, across the face. He tried standing up, but fell back down, when another henchcat got his legs. He hit the back of his head hard. He howled in pain as they slashed his chest, arms, and legs.</p><p>"Whe-where is-" Tugger tried, but was cut off by a slash to the throat.</p><p>His eyes began to flutter and close. The last thing he saw, was the group of cats walking off.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tugger woke up sore, with pain shooting through his body. He opened his eyes slowly, to find Munkustrap sitting beside him.</p><p>"Everlasting," Munkustrap sighed relieved, look at his brother. "Tugs, you're all right."</p><p>A look of confusion passed over Tuggers' face, as he sat up slowly.</p><p>"You're in Jennys' den." Munkustrap explained. "You were so badly injured after the attack. You put up a good fight though."</p><p>Tugger stood up, discovering he was covered in bandages. Everything hurt, but Tugger walked through it. He walked out the den, outside, where many of the others were gathered and relieved to see Tugger walking. Tugger rubbed his head. Everything looked blurry and it was still dizzy from when-</p><p>Tugger turned to Munkustrap, who had followed him. "Macavity! Macavity, he hurt Misto! Then he took him! He was gone, like that!" He screamed holding Munkustraps' shoulders.</p><p>Munkustrap sighed, sadly. "I know, Tugs."</p><p>"You know?!" Tugger repeated, angrily. "That's it?! You know?! Listen we-"</p><p>He stopped short, after seeing Jemima, crying with Bomba comforting her out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Is Jemima hurt?" He asked, pointing to her.</p><p>"No, she's just scared and upset." Munkustrap sighed. He looked up at Tugger, fighting the tears in his eyes. "Demeters' gone too. Jemima said she disappeared into thin air. Like magic."</p><p>Tuggers' eyes widened. "What?! No, no!" He shook his head and began to cry. "How?! How did he even know we'd all be out today?!"</p><p>"Maybe there's a spy." Alonzo suggested.</p><p>"Ya mean like a rat?" Jerrie asked.</p><p>"Someone who knew what Macavity was up to." Alonzo nodded.</p><p>"Wait, are you trying to say-" Bomba started, trying to understand.</p><p>"Someone here is working for 'im?" Teazer interpreted. "From inside the junkyard?"</p><p>Everyone was silent, as Alonzo walked up to Munkustrap.</p><p>"It wasn't us!" Jerrie shouted, defending him and Teazer.</p><p>Teazer nodded quickly, in agreement. "Yeah, we've been helping all week!"</p><p>"On our best behavior!" Jerrie added. "Right, mum?" The twosome looked over at Jennyanydots, who confirmed that they'd been helping her for months.</p><p>"And no thieving either!" Skimbleshanks added, defending his kids, as they smiled back at him.</p><p>"Alonzo, what do you mean?" Munkustrap sighed exasperated.</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't be the first time something like this happened." Alonzo replied, looking at Munkustrap and Tugger.</p><p>"You think we had something to do with this?!" Tugger exclaimed. "You're crazy."</p><p>"No, but what about Demeter?" Alonzo asked.</p><p>"Hey!" Munkustrap said, sternly. "Don't. Even."</p><p>Bomba shook her head, giving Alonzo a death stare. "She would never! I can't believe you said that!"</p><p>"Look Alonzo," Munkustrap started. "I know you're trying to help but-"</p><p>"You're right." Alonzo nodded. "Demeter is a little far fetched. However, Mistoffelees on the other hand-"</p><p>Tugger whipped his head around. "What are you trying to say? That Misto was in on this?"</p><p>"Well, Jemima said Demeter disappeared. Like magic, and who has magic in the tribe?" Alonzo remarked. "Mistoffelees."</p><p>"Misto's good though!" Victoria defended. "He would never do something like that! Something that would hurt us!</p><p>"How do we know that?" Alonzo brought up. Maybe he decided to work for Macavity because of his magic. The little freak probably couldn't stand being the only magician and wanted to fit in somewhere."</p><p>"Alonzo!" Munkustrap cried shocked. </p><p>"Come on," Alonzo rolled his eyes. "It's the truth Munk. You didn't even think he was a cat when you first saw him!" </p><p>Tugger looked at Munkustrap with sad, big eyes. Munkustrap noticed, quickly turning away.</p><p>"You said he was dangerous!" Alonzo added. "You're the one who hated that Tugg-"</p><p>"Alonzo I-I don't think that that's what happened." Munkustrap replied, clearly trying to cut this conversation short.</p><p>"Shut up!" Tugger yelled, staring Alonzo right in the eyes. "You don't know him like I do! He wouldn't do something like that! He loves it here in the junkyard, and would never leave us just to work for Macavity!"</p><p>"Tugger, I'm just saying, anythings possible." Alonzo stated backing up, as Tugger got closer. "I mean it is a little suspicious he always keeps to himself. I don't think I've ever had a full conversion with him. He barely speaks.</p><p>"He talks all the time!" Tugger pointed out. "Infact, once I've got him going I can't shut him up. Alonzo, I'd be careful if I were you." Tugger growled.</p><p>"Why are you getting all worked up over that little imp?" Alonzo scoffed.</p><p>"Because that "little imp" is my mate!" Tugger reminded. "And I won't let you talk about him like that!" Tears started to form in Tuggers' eyes.</p><p>"Alonzo!" Munkustrap commanded, telling him to stop. "Tugger, calm down. We'll find them. It's not like he'll kill them-"</p><p>"No Munk!" Tugger cried, letting his tears free. "I can't calm down! Don't even put them and kill in the same sentence! They're out there and we have to find them! We'll-we'll go. We'll go look for them. Us and the others." 

</p><p>"Tugger-" Munkustrap tried.</p><p>Tugger was crying so much, and was so shaken up, he wasn't even thinking rationally anymore. "Maybe, maybe Dad knows something or- we'll just start looking. Everywhere!"</p><p>"Tugs-" Bomba said, before Tugger continued sobbing.</p><p>"And then, we'll bring them home! Like nothing ever happened. And we'll all be together!" Tugger came to a stop, just sobbing. He fell to his knees, as Munkustrap hugged him. Tugger had made this whole scene in front of the entire tribe, and was gonna make sure no one would mention it again. He knew how embarrassed Tugger would be afterwards.</p><p>"Tugs," Munkustrap whispered. "We can't bring everyone. It would just be you and me. It's too dangerous." He paused, preparing for his own words. "He only wants us, you know that."</p><p>Tugger cried harder, as Munkustrap helped him to his feet. "It's gonna be okay." Munkustrap said. "We'll find them. I promise."</p><p>"Really?" Tugger looked up at Munkustrap. It reminded him of when Tugger was a kitten.</p><p>"I'm the protector, aren't I?" He replied. "It's my job."</p><p>Munkustrap lead Tugger back to his den to rest, while the rest of the tribe disassembled.</p><p>"Aunt Bomba?" Jemima asked, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, Jemima?" Bombalurina said.</p><p>"Daddy will find Mama and Misto, right?" Jemima cried.</p><p>"Of course he will, sweetie." Bomba comforted, by giving her a hug as she cried in her arms. "Of course he will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so ill put this here ig:<br/>- Macavity is Munk and Tugs older brother<br/>- Jemima is NOT Macavitys kid, all Munk and Dem right there<br/>- The necklace Misto gives Tugger is a reference to some productions where Tugger wears something similar<br/>- Alonzo is NOT related to Vic or Misto<br/>- Alonzos not trying to be an ass. Just trying to be logical. I see him like a conspiracy theorist lol<br/>- there is no actual spy they're all just stupid and I wanted angsty Tugger defending his husband, so sue me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demeter slowly open her eyes. She felt a shiver go through her whole body. She woke up on a hard and cold floor. She carefulltmy raised the top part of her body up, to find the whole room dark. She heard a small jingle, and looked down at herself. He hands were cuffed and her feet were chained to the floor. She started panicking, beginning to piece together what had happened. She looked to he left and saw Mistoffelees' unconscious body next to her. </p><p>"Mistoffelees!" She whisper-shouted frantically. "Misto!" </p><p>He was bloody, bruised, and the henchcats had clearly been more rough with him. As opposed to herself, whom didn't have a scratch on her. Mistoffelees blinked his eyes opened, and looked at her. </p><p>"Demeter?" He managed, cocking his head. "Where are we?" </p><p>Before she could answer, to two heard a deep laugh from the outside. </p><p>"No." Mistoffelees said, as his eyes widened. "We can't be. We-we have to get out of here!" He began to stand up, when his chains just keept him in place. He rolled over in pain, from the sting of his untreated wounds. </p><p>"How?" Demeters asked. "How could we possibly find a way out before he does anything with us?"</p><p>"I don't know." Mistoffelees shook his head. "But we shouldn't stick around long enough to-" </p><p>A loud creak alerted their attention, as light creept through the room. A tall, lanky figure walked in the room as it fell silent. His unkempt mane made up of firey shades of red, flowed with every step he took. He stood above Demeter and Mistoffelees, narrowing his already sunken in eyes, giving the two an evil smile. A low chuckle escaped his thin lips.</p><p>"Macavity." Demeter stated, looking up at him with anger and contempt. "What do you want with us?" </p><p>"Truth be told," Macavity started. "I'm not quite sure yet. I have plans for the other two, but I didn't give you much thought aside from being bait." He leaned down to Demeter, who was struggling in her restraints. He grabbed her by the chin, tilting her head up to face him. His long sharp claws made Demeter nervous. One wrong move, and she could have a nasty gash in her cheek. He looked her dead in the eyes with a wicked grin. "I'm afraid that's no use, my dear. You'll get nowhere with that." He leaned closer, tightening his grip on her face, which caused her to yelp. "You're still so pretty, especially all locked up like this." </p><p>"Get your hands off me!" Demeter growled. </p><p>"Ohhh, feisty!" Macavity laughed. "Where was that when you were still here? That's new, where ever did you learn that?" He placed his other hand on Demeters' throat, tapping his elongated nails on her. "Well, it couldn't have been Munkustrap. No, he's so..." Macavity jokingly shivered. "Good. Mr. Holier Than Thou would never be so aggressive." He began to squeeze her neck harder, then Mistoffelees swiped at him, missing. </p><p>"Get away from her!" Mistoffelees cried, seeing the fear in Demeters' eyes. He knew for his own good he should've been quiet, but he also couldn't watch Macavity suffocate his sister-in-law. </p><p>Macavity slowly turned his head towards Mistoffelees with a serious expression. He dropped Demeters' head, and made his way over to Mistoffelees. "And you."</p><p>Mistoffelees held himself with pride, trying not to let the feeling of terror he had seep through. Macavity grabbed his face, turning it, as if he were examining Mistoffelees. "You must be the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "I have to say, you're much more different then I thought you would be. I mean hearing that rotten brother of mine go on and on about you, and you're not much to look at." Macavity ran his narrow fingers down the side of Mistoffelees' face. "Yes, those eyes are truly something." He added dripping with sarcasm, as if knew how self conscious Mistoffelees was about his heterochoromia, which Tugger found beautiful.</p><p>Macavity glared at Mistoffelees. "I know what you did, last year at the ball."</p><p>Mistoffelees thought for a moment. What did he do to Macavity at the Jellicle Ball? He hadn't even been there when Macavity attacked, he was off with Tugger somewhere else.</p><p>"Bringing back my father with your magic." Macavity explained. </p><p>Mistoffelees gave a smug smile. "It wasn't a secret. There was even a whole song about me to go with it."</p><p>Macavity gripped Mistoffelees by his hair, and pulled his head back. "He's really rubbed off on you, huh? Ego and all."</p><p>Mistoffelees breathed heavily as Macavity pressed against his jaw, shaking his head roughly. He couldn't get any words out, only staring Macavity down. Macavity leaned towards Demeter, still with a tight grip on Mistoffelees. </p><p>"This one." He whispered to her, hoarsely. "He's gonna be fun to break."</p><p>Demeters' eyes widened with fear. She wanted to yell at him, but didn't know what to say that wouldn't get her slapped in the face. Macavity turned his attention back to Mistoffelees, still struggling for air. Macavity lowered his head down, still holding on to his jaw. Then without warning, Macavity slashed Mistoffelees' face. Mistoffelees cried out in anguish, as he could feel his own blood dripping down his face. </p><p>"Hm." Macavity snorted, picking Mistoffelees' head up to face his. "That should teach you." </p><p>Mistoffelees looked at him with a face of pure rage. </p><p>"Did that hurt?" Macavity joked. "Why don't you get that mate of yours? The one you can stay cuddled next to all day." </p><p>Mistoffelees' whole body began to twitch. Basic things like the Jellicle Balls events were bound to be know. But what Macavity had just referenced, was when Tugger and Mistoffelees were alone, which made Mistoffelees ask how long had Macavity been watching him.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll make it all better." Macavity laughed, as he moved closer to Mistoffelees. He held Mistoffelees' face with both of his hands now, and began to caress his cheeks. Before Macavity could get any closer, Mistoffelees spit in his face. Macavity blinked, wiping the mix of blood and saliva off himself. </p><p>"I'll give you this, dear." Macavity started. "You're very persistent." He leaned closer to Mistoffelees,  covering his mouth. Mistoffelees began to breath heavily,  gasping for air. "I can't wait for them to see you when they try to save you." He whispered. "All broken and bloody. Tugs will throw a hissy fit."</p><p>Mistoffelees lunged foward, biting down hard on Macavitys' hand. Macavity pulled his hand back, clearly in pain, but didn't show it. With Macavitys hand gone, Mistoffelees' breathing turned into growls. </p><p>Macavity turned back to Demeter, with a look of sarcastic suprise. "Where'd you find this one? I didn't know the Jellicles took in feral animals." He turned back to Mistoffelees, grabbing his neck roughly, to make sure he was listening to him. "This one really is a little monster." He began to stoke the tux's pointy, horn like ears. "Little devil..." he muttered. 

Mistoffelees shoke his head, trying to get Macavity off of him. He rocked back and forth, which ended up with him headbutting his captor. Macavity took a step back, holding his now bloody nose. He held a hand up to his nose, sniffling at the blood. He looked back at Mistoffelees, who had started to growl again. Mistoffelees was tiny, there was no doubt about that. But because of his dancing, he did have some muscle under his shining fur. He was stronger than most people gave him credit for. </p><p>Macavity rubbed the blood on his body, as if it were dirt, glared back at Mistoffelees. He kicked Mistoffelees to the floor, causing him to bang his head roughly. </p><p>Demeter let out a horrified gasp, as Macavity turned to her next. He grabbed he by her collar, and pulled he close to him. Her whole body shivered, not knowing what the mystery cat would do. She braced herself for anything. Macavity ran a hand down her leg, as she kicked him off. He didn't even seem to care, not acknowledging the defiance. </p><p>"I could never hurt you." He told her with a smile. "You're safe. It's not even you I want to hurt." He moved closer, making Demeter flinch. "Like I said, you're just the bait to those two brothers of mine." </p><p>"What are you gonna do with them?" Demeter asked shakily, just thinking about Munkustrap getting hurt because of her. </p><p>Macavity shrugged. "Whatever I want."</p><p>Demeter paused. "Why? I mean why did you do all this? Why are you going after us now?"</p><p>Macavity looked down, and started chuckling. "I was bored." </p><p>He began to walk to the door, and turned around once in the doorway. "Also, I needed to meet my brother-in-law sooner or later, right?" He said pointing to Mistoffelees, who was still laying on the floor in pain. </p><p>"Don't worry though. I'm counting on those two coming to save you by themselves. " Macavity noticed Demeters' expression,  and decided to dig the knife in a little deeper. "Who knows though, maybe that little brat will tag along too. I hate kittens, but if she comes then that could be some fun." </p><p>Demeters looked up, angrily with tears in her eyes. Jemima. She did have a habit of sneaking around. Worry filled Demeters' chest thinking that Jemima could be in danger. And if Munkustrap and Tugger really were coming, there was a chance she might try to follow. After all, she did love copying whatever they did. </p><p>"Seeing all of you, like this..." Macavity dragged on. "That might break her." </p><p>"You leave her out of this!" Demeter cried. "If you go near her I'll-" </p><p>"Calm down." Macavity soothed sarcastically. "I wouldn't lay a finger on my favorite niece." He scoffed. "Please, shes probably just like you and Munk. Is she anxious? Tell me, she's anxious isn't she? I bet that brats scared of her own shadow." Macavity laughed. </p><p>"Don't talk about my daughter!" yelled Demeter. </p><p>Macavity didn't care though, as he left the room, satisfied that he had successfully worked up Demeter and Mistoffelees.</p><p>Demeter began to sob. Loudly, she couldn't help it. She was still trying to process everything that had happened. Who knew how long they'd been locked up, or would be. She just wanted Munkustrap to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright, while she kissed him. She wanted to hold onto Jemima, to make sure that she wouldn't be in harms way. She wanted play with her daughter, and be told all the stories Jemima had about her day. She wanted to hear Bomba's sarcastic comments throughout the day. She wanted to watch Munkustrap roll his eyes and scold Tugger for, well...being Tugger. She wanted to see all of Tugger's stupid antics, as the kittens gathered around him cheering. She wanted to see Mistoffelees make sparkles for Jemima.. She wanted to be home, and far away from here. She looked over at Mistoffelees on the ground who had fell asleep. His breathing was strange. She figured Macavity must've had something to do with that, considering he kicked him in the chest. Her cries grew louder, as she wished that Munk somehow had a plan to get things back to normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! Comments and thoughts are always appreciated!!!💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>